


В мире мыльных пузырей

by Ayranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миниатюрный сборничек маленьких историй из совместной и не очень жизни России и Пруссии и других стран. Будет пополняться</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Настоящее (Иван/Гилберт)

**Author's Note:**

> Подкроватному монстру посвящается.

Проснувшись рано утром, Гил фыркнул – что ж, ничего нового: другая сторона кровати пустовала, Брагинский опять куда-то смылся с утра пораньше. «Работа, работа… знаем мы, какая у него работа!» - фыркнув, прусс развалился на всю кровать и довольно потянулся, до хруста в костях. Бальдшмидт неторопливо поднялся и, не переставая позёвывать, поплёлся на кухню – что ж, очередной бессмысленный день, здравствуй! Бля, только тебя для полного счастья не хватало! Что его, Великого сегодня ждёт?! Опять весь день провести в одиночестве, тупо пялясь в ящик или не выпуская из рук ноут.  
  
Во что превратилась жизнь Самой Великой Страны?! Стыдно представить, страшно спросить. Раньше жить не мог без войн, ненавидел русского, презирал трусов, любил Лиззи, потешался над Австрией, с ним же разбирался. Ржал вместе с друзьями, закатывал войны, пирушки…  
  
Любил брата. Больше всего, даже себя. И представить не мог, что жизнь решит перевернуться с ног на голову и отразиться.  
  
Ноут нетерпеливо запищал – очередное сообщение пришло…  
  
Незаметно пролетающий день был именно таким, каким его представлял себе один Великий бездельник. Всё с точностью до…  
  
Когда Брагинский не вернулся к ужину, прусс заскрежетал зубами – с кем бы русский сейчас ни развлекался, по прибытию, его ждёт тяжёлый разговор.  
  
Когда русский не появился к одиннадцати, прусс, почёсывая нос, задумчиво выбирал, что ему применить вначале – лёгкую плётку или просто пристегнуть наручниками с алмазным напылением к спинке кровати? Хм…  
  
Когда старинные часы с кукушкой пробили час ночи, Гилберт забеспокоился и принялся обзванивать все места, где мог быть Брагинский: прусс позвонил Францу, потом поболтал с Китаем. Послал смс Украине и связался с Наташей по аське.  
  
К трём часам, когда Бальдшмидт закончил разговор с Италией, в прихожую ввалился «виновник торжества» - Иван покачивался из стороны в сторону и мутным взглядом разглядывал направившегося к нему Гила.  
  
Задумчиво следя за закрывшейся дверью, прус услышал едва слышно покашливание – деликатностью Россия никогда не отличался, но сейчас почему-то молчал. Глядя на этого смешного мишку, невозможно было сдержать улыбки.  
  
\- Ваань, а ты ничего не забыл? – елейным голосом поинтересовался Гилберт, подходя к русскому. Иван непонимающе покачал головой, пару раз моргнув, прищурился. Прусс потрепал Брагинского по щёчке и толкнул на кровать. – Милый, ты, кажется, говорил, что соскучился…  
  
Осторожный кивок замер где-то посередине – примерно тогда на лице Гилберта расцвела хищная улыбка. С трудом сглотнув откуда ни возьмись появившийся комок в горле, Россия попытался выползти из-под Бальдшмидта.  
  
Впрочем, пруса не слишком интересовали подобные сантименты. Привычным движением пристегнув руки Брагинского к спинке кровати, Гил хмыкнул – кто бы мог подумать, что такой сильный, нетерпимый к чужому мнению русский превращался в послушного, напуганного котёнка, когда дело касалось постели?!  
  
Мурлыча что-то подозрительно знакомое – дурацкая попса, из всех щелей… - Гил потянулся к рубашке Брагинского, попутно затыкая поцелуями возникающего местами Ивана. Россия почему-то упорно не желал спокойно лежать и не дрыгаться конечностями. Рыкнув, прусс всё же расстегнул рубашку – то бишь разодрал её без зазрения совести – и замер. Торс Вани был сплошь и рядом покрыт ссадинами, на предплечье красовались неуклюже замотанные бинты. Пауза неприлично затянулась.  
  
\- Кто? – голос Бальдшмидта был подозрительно спокоен и тих. Пожав плечами, Россия снова завозился. Обречённо вздохнув, прусс встал и направился в сторону кухни: где-то в холодильнике покоилась аптечка. Знающий по опыту, что будет больно и поучительно, Ваня откинулся назад, с силой впечатываясь затылком в подушку. Идиоматические выражения закончились, проза жизни началась, тля.  
  
\- Так, что случилось? Я что-то не услышал внятного ответа, - на пороге материализовался Гил, почти полностью скрытый внушительных размеров аптечкой. Буравящий русского хмурый взгляд немного смягчился. Отстегнув наручники, прусс растёр уже успевшие затечь запястья и притянул Брагинского к себе.  
  
\- Сейчас будет «бо-бо», лучше сознайся сам, - голос Гилберта приобрёл приятную хрипотцу. Он просил, что случалось нечасто. Нежно выливая на ватный диск спиртовой раствор, Гилберт, всё с тем же виноватым выражением лица прижал орудие пыток к самой небольшой ранке. Брагинский вздрогнул, поморщившись. – Нутак?  
  
Бальдшмидт дано уже проникся многообразием русского языка и всеобщим нарушениям разговорных норм.  
  
Осторожно опустив голову на плечо своего личного психа, Иван довольно вздохнул и потёрся носом о чужое плечо.  
  
\- Знаешь… он… а я… ну, в общем… Людвиг… - неразборчивое бормотание, как и всегда, несло минимум смысловой нагрузки. «Людвиг». Одно единственное слово. К чему все эти предисловия?  
  
Гил сглотнул мгновенно появившийся в горле комок. Ваня… Людвиг… чёрт! Яснее нельзя?! Хотя, куда уж яснее-то?! Всё и так…  
  
\- Почему? – голос сипел, будто Гил месяцами лежал в объятьях махрового бронхита. Хотелось верить, что это просто глупая шутка или отмазка или…  
  
Ваня чуть дёрнул головой и поудобнее устроился на плече любимого. Тем более, пока есть возможность.  
  
Гилу очень хотелось верить, что сейчас он проснётся и весь этот день исчезнет в утреннем кофе, потому что…  
  
\- Людвиг… он… ну… - оправдывался Брагинский всегда со светопредставлением: мялся, жался, придумывал небылицы и смущался, то и дело переводя тему. – Знаешь, я тут подумал…  
  
Ощутив, насколько напряжён прусс, Ваня сглотнул и совсем уже залепетал. – Понимаешь… машина… ну… покатались…  
  
Через пару секунд Иван понял, что зря заикнулся о том, что произошло. Ещё через пять секунд у Гила волшебным образом появился ремень, а глаза подозрительно садистски заблестели. Задрожав, Брагинский пулей бросился из комнаты. Иногда Гил пугал его больше Наташи.  
  
Бальшмидт рычал, предельно ясно поясняя, что их всех ждёт и куда Иван может себе засунуть свой экстремизм. - Экстремамизм… тьфу! Любовь к экстремальному отдыху! Ну, попадись мне!  
  
Гилберт чувствовал огромное облегчение, потому что прекрасно понимал: если бы пришлось выбирать между прошлым и настоящим, он бы выбрал настоящее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cs11279.vk.com/u8673789/126310981/x_88cbd2ca.jpg


	2. Птички (Иван/Гилберт)

Солнечный свет мягко ласкал кожу, точнее, не скрытую под одеждой её часть. Лето было в самом разгаре – одиннадцать утра, плюс двадцать восемь у воды.  
  
Песок приятно подогревал до температуры прожарки, но двоим почему-то одетым людям было всё равно. Высокий, широкоплечий мужчина с красивыми глазами аметистового цвета – линзы, точно они! – был одет в длинные штаны и не менее огромную футболку. Как не на пляж пришёл. Шагал парень медленно, разглядывая всё кругом с детским восторгом и желанием обнять весь мир. Мечтательная улыбка довершала образ конченого романтика, страдающего склерозом.  
  
Его «друг» тоже не отличался понятием «пляжная одежда» - молочная кожа была скрыта за рубашкой с длинными рукавами, шорты чуть шебуршились при ходьбе. Альбинос что-то напевал себе под нос и буквально летел вперёд - скорее скинуть с себя эту «печь» и в воду, скорее в воду!  
  
Расстояние между парой всё увеличивалось, теперь уже не казалось, что они пришли вместе, просто пункт назначения один.  
  
Иван вздохнул и поднял глаза к небу. Такое большое, непостижимое. Свободное. Такое… любимое, лучшее. Брагинский давно уже понял, что в жизни действительно опасны только люди.  
  
Громкий, обиженный вскрик и долгие маты вывели Россию из транса. Мигом подлетев к растянувшемуся на песочке Гилберту, парень принялся осматривать неуклюжего прусса. Бальшмидт шипел, брыкался и даже пару раз порывался укусить ласковую руку Вани, но признался, что, кажется, подвернул ногу. Тяжело вздохнув, Иван покачал головой – одна морока ему с этим вечнонедовольным Величеством. Совсем, как кот – и в тапки гадит, и выкинуть жалко. Резко, чтобы не выслушивать ненужных, режущих слух возражений, Ваня подхватил прусса на руки и неспешно двинулся дальше, выслушивая вопли «оскорблённой невинности». При этом, попробуй его скинь… помотав головой, Иван снова обратил свой взгляд к небу, на этот раз с величайшем из вопросов «За что???»  
  
Волны мягко бились о берег, от воды веяло прохладой. В рощице неподалёку запели птички.  
  
Прусс завозился, мешая Ивану идти, но русский только отрешился от действительности – не в первый уже раз. Как оказалось, очень зря.  
  
Брагинский очнулся от ощущения горячих ладоней на груди. Вздрогнув, Ваня опустил взгляд на белоснежную макушку и ниже – на хитрые, насыщенные рубины. Сглотнув, Иван Владимирович внезапно зашептал – голос изволил пропасть.  
  
\- Говоришь, подвернул ногу?! – фыркнув, прусс придвинулся ещё поближе к «бренному телу», нисколько не боясь оказаться на хоть и приятном, но всё же твёрдом песочке.  
  
\- А ты, Ваня, не отвлекайся, не отвлекайся. Вон, птички поют… - тут же теряя интерес к разговору, Гил потянул руки вверх.  
  
\- А рубашку зачем с меня снимаешь?! – голос Вани превратился в жалобный писк, огромные глаза жалобно мерцали. Бальшмидт вздохнул и поцеловал беспокойного парня в нос.  
  
\- Чтоб птичек лучше слышно было.  
  
Радостный смех, распугавший всех птиц, ещё долго не смолкал.  
  
Иван никогда не любил алый – слишком напоминал о крови, ненавидел белый – цвет пепла, белого, чистого холста, слишком хорошо на снеге было видно всё, что хотелось бы скрыть. Больше всего он любил голубой и золотой.  
  
Гилберт не переносил мягкость или пассивность – резкость линий яд цветов, вечное движение. Ни шага назад, никаких сожалений.  
  
Обоим уже надоело обманываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://cs10960.vk.com/u107277537/126310981/x_b19dcab4.jpg


	3. Нежность

Просыпаться в одной постели с любимым человеком было до безумия приятно. Человек никогда и не подозревал, что вот так вот просто проснуться, чувствуя утопающую мягкость непривычной перины и жар чужого тела, и замереть, слушая чужое дыхание, так сложно. Словно он снова ребёнок и сегодня новогоднее утро.  
  
Приоткрыв один глаз, он с нежностью смотрел на Воплощение. Воплощение сморщило нос и, пошарив по постели, притянуло к себе поближе, уткнувшись носом в шею. Размеренное горячее дыхание и холодный кончик носа почему-то вызвали дрожь и улыбку. Он ещё никому не позволял... "такого". Что это за загадочное "такое" он представлял смутно: то ли то, чем вчера закончился восхитительный вечер, проведённый под звёздным небом, то ли вот эта вот размеренная ленность, ради которой, казалось, можно отказаться и отрешиться от чего угодно, от кого...  
  
Недовольное бормотание со стороны "печки" заставило хихикнуть. Дурацкая улыбка влюблённой школьницы не желала сходить с губ. А ведь и правда...  
  
Раньше он думал, что никогда не открестится от своей свободы и будет вечно отстаивать свою независимость. Как бы не так. Вчера он сам сдался на милость победителя, а сегодня ластился к своему завоевателю, намереваясь выклянчить, если не продолжение, то хотя бы лишние часы размеренной идиллии.  
  
Закрыв глаза, страна блаженно вздохнула. Вот бы так было всегда...  
  
Второе пробуждение было совершенно иным - противная вибрация чужого телефона сводила с ума. Покосившись на "тело", не подающее никаких признаков жизни, он со вздохом нажал "ответить". В конце концов, босс потом так работой может завалить, что...  
  
\- Да? - хриплый со сна голос был не слишком узнаваем и это определённо прекрасно - не было необходимости объясняться. Пока, по крайней мере.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, всегда бы так оперативно! Чтобы завтра к часу был готов и не как в прошлый раз. Америку встретишь в аэропорту и без глупостей или за себя не ручаюсь.  
  
\- Понял... - сбросив вызов, парень задумался. Быть может он и не испытывал ненависти к Альфреду раньше, но теперь хотелось разнести всё вокруг в пух и прах. "Америка никогда просто так не приезжает. Чёрт." Утренняя идиллия с оглушительным звоном разбилась. Не сдержавшись, он приложил мобильник экраном о тумбочку. Слишком громко. "Тело" на миг замерло, прекратив дышать, а потом завозилось.  
  
Чужие губы обожгли тут же покрасневшее ушко нежным поцелуем. Страна рядом неотвратимо пробуждалась, но парень уже расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Когда рядом это чудо, можно было забыть обо всех проблемах и представить себя просто человеком. Сейчас его завоеватель зевнёт, смешно приоткрыв правый глаз, рыкнет. Протянув руку вверх по его телу от талии до шеи, запутается в волосах, эдак нежно-нежно и улыбнётся. Скажет "привет", назовёт по имени и чмокнет в нос. Встанет и с улыбкой пойдёт на кухню. Новый день, новый шанс...  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ждать завтрака в постель, он встанет и подойдёт к своей любимой стране, обвив руками. Просто чтобы сказать спасибо. За то, что тот рядом.  
  
\- Привет, ... 


	4. Боль (Людвиг/Иван)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наивный Веня снаружи и полный ковар внутри.  
> З.Ы. Шиппер всё сведёт к своему ОТП

Мало кто знает, каких душевных сил и скольких истраченных нервов Людвигу стоит обычный романтический ужин со своей половинкой. Добрый, наивный Венециано с этим своим неизменным «Вее~ Паста~» на всех и каждого производил впечатление эдакого чудаковатого придурка с кашей вместо мозгов и полной оторванностью от реальности. Так-то оно так, только вот в спальне парень совершенно преображался. А если точнее, так ещё на подходе, во время непосредственной трапезы. Горящие странным блеском глаза пугали Людо, заставляя двухметрового бугая мафиозной наружности трястись перед хрупким юношей с вечно торчащей антеннкой волос.  
  
Сосиски вставали в горле, пюре казалось зловещим. Крауц (или всё-таки Бальшмидт? Ладно, оставим Великого непревзойдённым) старался жевать как можно медленнее, но у всего есть край – а тем более у еды. Быстро умявший свою порцию «романтического ужина» - к чему заморачиваться над меню и программой, если всё равно всё скатится в цепочку кровать-Веня-SOS?! – Италия облизнулся совсем чуточку пошло-предвкушающе и с кошачьей грацией потянулся. Приподнявшись на носочки, Веня подёргал чужой рукав, но ответа не дождался – немец проявлял выдержку тибетских монахов и сохранял нейтральность, как банки Швейцарии до недавнего времени. С наивнейшей улыбкой малыша лет пяти, Венициано подёргал сильнее. Людвиг, пустив скупую мужскую слезу, начал молиться. Всё с той же улыбкой Веня, пыхтя аки паровозик, потащил Людвига вон из-за стола. Рискнувший обернуться Крауц мгновенно понял – молитва не поможет.  


***

  
Людвиг сидел, поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди и наблюдал за ржущим до икоты братом. Единственный и Неповторимый альбинос бил рукой по столешнице и хохотал, уже ощущая колики. На алых глазах выступили слёзы, дыхание давно сбилось, но сил остановиться не было – стоило только представить упирающегося Людвига под скромным итальяшкой, как…  
  
\- Гы-гы-гы-гы, ой, не могу, держите меня семеро! – за время проживания у русского Гил приобрёл кучу вредных привычек и только больше утвердился в собственном величии – что не могло не сказаться на его характере конченного собственника и высокомерного ублюдка. Крауц молчал. ОН уже часа два ждал, когда брат успокоится и поможет. Ещё с самого детства у Людо образовалась дурная привычка полагаться на брата – точнее, бежать к нему, когда станет совсем плохо, чтобы тот помог. И разобрался со всем сам. С того времени ничто не изменилось. Разве что, теперь проблемы разгребал Брагинский. Гилу нельзя было отказать в умении устроиться с комфортом.  
  
Вошедший Ваня вздохнул и покачал головой. В розовом фартучке и с кошачьими ушками на голове – новый бзик Великого – он смотрелся в высшей степени очаровательно. С тоской вздохнув, Иван поманил Крауца к себе пальцем – в том состоянии, в котором находился альбинос, его можно было запереть в одной комнате с Венгрией – он бы и не заметил.  
  
Примостившись на кухонной табуретке, Крауц почесал нос и вздрогнул, услышав звон рюмок – Брагинский как раз доставал из заначки прозрачный подарок Кавказа и медок. На закуску.  
  
\- Я понимаю твою боль, - серьёзно кивнув, Брагинский разлил по первой. – Поверь, жизнь с твоим братом ненамного лучше.  
  
Гилберта Людвиг знал, как самого себя. Немец утешающе похлопал русского по плечу и даже вспомнил тост на русском:  
  
\- Wzdrognem!  


***

  
\- Стыд и срам! Другого мечта найти не могут! Ужас! Что за нравы! И прекрати совращать Венециано, животное! – Англия, краснея на глазах всё больше, старался сделать как можно более грозное выражение лица – и незаметно пнуть Франца, чьи загребущие руки требовали немедленного продолжения банкета, а не видения, состоящего из двух фигур, занявших ИХ тайный уголок для… кхм, встреч.  
  
Крауц честно пытался оттащить итальяшку от собственной шеи, но вампир не желал ничего понимать и цеплялся только крепче. Мартышка.  
  
\- Дойцу, прекрати отвлекаться? – недовольный до нельзя голос избалованного ребёнка. Упрямого, упёртого ребёнка. Нервно сглотнув, Людо дёргается. Нет, такой аппетит в постели прекрасен! Но надо же и меру знать!  
  
Немец начал засыпать на заседаниях и страдать склерозом. Желание послать всё куда подальше и просто связать Веню, чтобы выспаться было почти непреодолимым, но где-то в глубине души парень всё ещё был для немца беспомощным, маленьким…  


***

  
\- Алло, Иван? Твоё предложение выпить ещё в силе? – плакаться в плечо лучше всего тому, кто понимает твою боль.


	5. Кривое зеркало (Артур/Франциск)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После прочтения истории, где мир встал с ног на голову, а отношения стран поменялись на противоположные, пришла мысль о том, как приторно было бы жить

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и скривился. Опять какая-то вонь, дышать невозможно. Но… это же, действительно, любимый человек. И плевать, что с каждым днём растягивать губы в улыбке всё труднее. Нет-нет, Артур любил свою «вторую половинку». Неоспоримо, Франциск был прекрасен. Шикарные вьющиеся локоны, нежная улыбка, горящие глаза, подвижная мимика. Француз пластичен, а тело – ммм… трудно представить, что он нашёл в таком задохлике, как Артур. Ведь они дружат с самого детства! С самого детства было понятно, что они – пара. И это на вечно.  
  
Каждое утро просыпаться рядом с любимым –дар божий. Каждое утро есть приготовленный французом завтрак, получать страстно-нежные поцелуи, ворковать… Артур всё это любил, безумно любил. Любил выбираться куда-то с Францем, ходить по местам «былых побед»…  
  
И каждый вечер по часу говорить с воспитанником, так сильно привязанным к нему, Англии.Альфред был ещё совсем молод, поэтому и прислушивался к каждому слову Арти. Арти – какое милое прозвище! И дано оно с любовью!   
  
Слыша звук вылетевшей пробки, англичанин усмехнулся – лучшее вино, найденное французом. Их мир был идеален. Что может быть лучше пары бокалов красного полусладкого, сидя перед уютным камином…  
  
Артур задыхался. От безысходности, от фальши. От всего вместе и от каждого в отдельности. Все эти воркования, сюсюканья… сколько в них искренности? Нет её. И не было никогда.  
  
Жизнь стран – в руках их правителей, их чувства – чувства народа. Артуру часто хотелось просто плюнуть и свалить. Далеко и надолго.   
  
Кёркленд хотел бурных ссор, жгучей ненависти и искренних, пусть и не заметных глазу, знаков, что он нужен, что не лишний. Оскомину набила улыбка воспитанника, мечтающего избавиться от него уже лет двести. Отвращение вызывали «страстно-нежные поцелуи» того, кто без раздумий всадит в спину нож, если выручит хоть нитку. Надоело каждый раз вежливо соглашаться на посиделки у Брагинского, говорить, как он добр, не имея возможности показать миру его истинное, дьявольское лицо…  
\- Милый, ты идёшь?  
  
\- Конечно, Франц… - воодушевление исчезло из голоса, он тут же осип, стал тише на пару тонов. Появилась горечь, - иду, уже иду.  
  
Марионетки стояли на своих местах, ожидая новой премьеры, уже в другом городе.


	6. Вредные советы

Светлая, просторная комната, фотографии котят на стенах. Мягкая мебель и окно до пола. Присев на диванчик у письменного стола встать просто нереально – этот мягкий плен просто так не отпустит. Лёгкий поворот хозяйского кресла и понимающая улыбка.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, если вы здесь и сейчас сотрите на меня и ждёте совета по благоустройству личной жизни, то вы как раз попали по адресу. Этот видео-урок предназначен для тех энтузиастов, что всё ещё не теряют надежды очаровать свою вторую половинку на просторах Земли. Остальные могут позвонить по номеру пять восемь три, два четыре восемь и записаться в каталог, но сейчас не об этом… об этом не сейчас!   
  
Как вы уже наверняка заметили, чужая душа - потёмки, но, да вспыхнет свет даже в этом подвале! Итак! Для начала обновите себя! Гардероб, косметика, парфюм, причёска. Словом, всё, до чего доберётся ваше воображение. Запомните – для вашего избранника нет ничего важнее внимания! Пусть даже и опасного для всех и чуточку вульгарного, но для НЕГО вы всё равно останетесь лучшей.  
  
 _Иван замер, почуяв опасность. Стараясь казаться брутальным и до безумия крутым мачо, а не дрожать с взглядом Бемби, парень повернулся. За спиной стояла ОНА: едва шевелящиеся от непонятного в помещении ветра ядовито-зелёные кудри, шипящие что-то друг другу; задумчивый взгляд красных линз хищно скользил по нему, то и дело норовя сожрать-раздеть; полные фиолетовые губы изгибались в безжалостной ухмылке, а тонкий стан был закутан в цветастое мини-платье. Образ дополняли «шпильки» в горошек. Хриплого шёпота «дорогой…» Ваня уже не услышал: плавно спланировав в обморок, тело примостилось с жутким грохотом на полу._  
  
Второе, не менее важное, что следует запомнить, это эго вашего избранника. Самооценка мужчин может упасть от самого незначительного, поэтому говорите комплементы почаще и не забывайте устраивать ситуации, в которых ваш избранник не может вас не спасти. Это не только поднимет вашего избранника в его глазах, но и приблизит вас к заветной цели.  
  
 _\- Ваня, помоги мне, пожалуйста, отксерить справки: я буду подкладывать бумагу и нажимать на кнопки, а ты рассортируй, ладно? – едва дождавшись утвердительного кивка, девушка радостно хлопнула в ладоши, зелёненькая косичка слабо трепыхнулась на плече. – Крашевского в первую стопку, Завод – во вторую, если появится "Мак" – отложи просто, это моя…  
  
\- Ну, как, готов? – озабоченно поглядывая на расчерченный на память стол, Иван кивнул – а, чем чёрт не шутит! Он ещё не знал, что его сестрица имеет степень магистра по быстрому набору текста – как- никак, вся юность ушла на графоманство и бумагомарательство. Правда, истории было немного нетрадиционными, но этого Ваня не узнает никогда. К счастью для своей психики. _  
  
Мужчины любят хозяйственных девушек. Почаще показывайте, как прекрасно вы готовите, угощая «своими» обедами или помогая починить одежду. На себе лучше экспериментов не ставить, а травить кошку или младшего брата.  
  
 _Судорожно сглотнув, Иван медленно перевёл взгляд с улыбающейся девушки на подозрительно булькающее варево кислотного, в тон волосам, наверное, цвета. «Супчик» мало того, что выглядел не съедобным, так ещё и вызывал желание проверить его на радиацию. Но, в конце-то концов, кто его за язык тянул?! Раз сказал «конечно, хочу!» значит…  
  
Трясущейся рукой истинного мужчины, Ваня отправил в рот полную ложку колдовского варева. Суп обжёг горло и полость рта, но это было лишь началом. Схватившись за край стола, юноша медленно зеленел, натягивая на губы трясущуюся ухмылочку. Медленно, чтобы не напугать хрупкую девушку, Иван сполз под стол и, вздрогнув, замер. Охнувшая хозяюшка потыкала пальчиком в коченеющее тело. Сосед-паразит Вани, стараясь не икать от ужаса, вызывал скорую. _  
  
Не только девушки любят ушами – мужчины тоже жить не могут без болтовни. В особенности – хвастливой. Задавайте побольше вопросов и поменьше говорите о себе. Не забудьте всё, что вам наговорят, и оружие в ваших руках станет решающим. Но стоит помнить, что атмосфера должна располагать к беседе.  
  
 _Прыгая через две, а то и три ступени, Иван с гиканьем и умилением нахваливал какой-то предмет в руках. Кажется, это был мобильный. Парень был так увлечён своей радостью, что не заметил мелькнувшую сзади тень. Тень не имела намерений отступать от намеченного плана. Пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, девушка скользнула «объекту» за спину и с придыханием зашептала, не забывая переставлять стройные ножки следом за парнем, дабы не отставать.  
  
\- Ваня, ты такой прекрасный, замечательный, умный, кра… - жуткий грохот заглушил конец, и человечество теперь никогда не узнает, что же это за «кра» такое. Потирая ушибленную поясницу, Иван проводил присевшую на корточки сестрицу взглядом обиженного на весь мир кота и попытался вжаться в жёсткие ступени синяками – всяко лучше, чем этот дьявольский взгляд. И где только такие линзы купила?!  
  
Цепкие пальчики подхватили выпавшую из рук парня технику и принялись увлечённо накручивать между пальцами дорогую «игрушку».  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – Ваня даже дышать перестал. Мало того, что телефон был новым, так ещё и дорогим. Словно под гипнозом, парень медленно кивнул и потянулся за телефоном.   
  
\- Ого! Ты выиграл встречу с настоящим Дедом Морозом! Ты – герой! Это нельзя так просто оставлять без внимания! Я всем расскажу, обещаю! – чмокнув Ивана куда-то в нос, девушка торопливо поднялась и умчалась, не замечая, что парень дышал, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Кошмар Ивана Брагинского продолжался. _  
  
Ревность – ваш ключ к победе. Если вы кому-то нужны, то и ему нужны тоже. Зачем – придумается потом. Свою голову для стратегии использовать не получится – слишком затратно, а мозговые клетки лучше поберечь – мало ли что. Поэтому смело устраивайте свои ловушки и воплощайте в жизнь коварные планы. Ревности мало не бывает!  
  
 _Иван безразлично смотрел перед собой. «Косынка» на компьютере потеряла свою привлекательность. Сегодня Наталья Арловская, его так «горячо любимая» сестрёнка с ядовито-зелёными змеями… простите, локонами обращала всё своё внимание на его хорошего знакомого Ториса. Совершенно бесстрастный взгляд парня говорил о том, что ему всё равно. Внутри же всё ликовало и пело. Загорались фейерверки.  
  
Целую неделю всё внимание Наты было занято литовцем, в сторону Вани она даже не смотрела. Поверить своему счастью юноша не мог. Но время делало своё дело – юноша расслабился. А зря.   
  
\- Братик, зайдём ко мне, я папку с отчётами дома забыла. Тут рядом, через два дома.   
  
Буркнув что-то похожее на «угу», парень направился за довольно улыбающейся девушкой. Больше его прежним не видел никто. _  
  
Чтобы окончательно очаровать избранника, вам понадобятся свечи, классическая музыка и вино. Пригласите его к себе домой, устройте романтический ужин. Ваш избранник должен видеть, как он вам дорог.  
  
 _Кляп очень мешался и портил всю романтику, но от воплей Ивана было только хуже – так были слышны только тихие «повизгивания». Привязанный к стулу парень таращил глаза и мелко трясся от ужаса. Мурашки то и дело пробегали по спине, а мозг отказывался соображать. Последнее, что Ваня запомнил, перед тем, как потерять сознание – почти сверкающие потусторонним светом алые глаза. Ну, как знал же, что не стоило соглашаться!  
  
Сейчас парень явственно понял, что психоз – вещь, которая так быстро не проходит.  
  
\- Милый, открой ротик! _  
  
Если же мои советы вам не помогли, то ваш случай уникален! Звоните по номеру пять восемь три, два четыре восемь!  
  
Конец   
  
\- Алло? Мне нужна личная консультация по поводу моего будущего мужа. Да, не сложилось. Мне кажется, я что-то упускаю.  
  
 _Вздрагивая от каждого шороха, Иван нервно постучался в кабинет директора. Заявление по собственному желанию было готово, оставалось отмучиться всего две недели._  


**При написании работы ни один Россия не пострадал**


End file.
